1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric current producing electrochemical cells. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a reserve activated electrochemical cell containing a cell fluid container for selectively releasing a stored reactive fluid to activate the electrochemical cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reserve activated electrochemical cell in the form of deferred action type batteries in which the battery electrolyte is stored in an electrolyte compartment and is maintained out of contact with the plates of the battery located in a battery plate compartment during a storage time of the battery and which can be selectively brought into contact with the battery plates to initiate an operation of the battery are well-known in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,144; 3,005,863; 3,067,274; 3,743,545 and 4,762,757. Such reserve batteries commonly comprise a cell stack of battery plates in which the plates are separated from an electrolyte by a frangible or rupturable disc or diaphragm located between the electrolyte compartment and the battery plate compartment. To initiate operation of the battery, the separator is pierced in some manner, and the electrolyte is subsequently introduced into the cell stack. Thus, such deferred action batteries are used when it is necessary to have a battery with a long shelf life or when activation of the battery is desired only immediately prior to use. Such deferred action batteries have been used extensively in military devices which depend on electrical chemical battery power for operation, but wherein safety and reliability of the battery require that the battery is not activated until it is actually needed for operation of the equipment. In the examples shown in the aforesaid references, various means are provided for introducing the electrolyte into the cell stack, e.g., a mechanically actuated lance can be used to pierce the diaphragm, an explosive squib can be fired electrically by an electrical current produced by externally applied voltage to produce an explosive derived force such as a pressurized gas, etc. These prior art reserve or deferred action type batteries suffer from a common inherent limitation which is effective to preclude their use in certain applications. This limitation is based on the fact that they are not amenable to extreme environments inasmuch as they use an integral electrolyte storage compartment usually of a flexible material which is easily rupturable, do not provide a capability of utilizing differing stress resistant materials for separate compartments which can minimize the weight of the cell and do not maximize interchangeability between the electrolyte storage compartment and the battery stack to limit shelf life to the plate container which can significantly enhance storage longevity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reserve battery which afforded a stress resistant storage compartment for the electrolyte separable and distinct from the container for the battery plate stack in a cell structure to maximize compatibility therebetween.